YTV Family/Schedule
This is the schedule for YTV Family as of January 23rd, 2019. Mondays 6:00AM: The Loud House 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: Time Force 8:00AM: Time Force 8:30AM: Shugo Chara! 9:00AM: Morning Variety 9:30AM: Time Force 10:00AM: Zoomer: The Series 10:30AM: Twelve Forever 11:00AM: Wayside 11:30AM: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 12:00PM: Islands of Wakfu 12:30PM: My Life Me 1:00PM: We Bare Bears 1:30PM: My Life Me 2:00PM: Pokémon: RéBURST 2:30PM: Cottonsweet 3:00PM: Ms. Squrl 3:30PM: Road to Infinity 4:00PM: Top Gear: Canada 4:30PM: Sketch 5:00PM: Time Force 5:30PM: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure 6:00PM: AnimeNation/AnimeNation Action/Girl Power 8:00PM: Ninja Warrior: The Animation 8:30PM: Circuit City: Gamezone 9:00PM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 9:30PM: Drawing Master 10:00PM: Kari the Magic Bunny 10:30PM: Zomi: Rabbit from Space 11:00PM: Criminal Influences 11:30PM: Ace Attorney Investigations 12:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 12:30AM: Ayano's Secret 1:00AM: Ayano's Secret 1:30AM: Ayano's Secret 2:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 2:30AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Ned's Newt Tuesdays 6:00AM: Kaitou Joker 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: Bottle Fairy 8:00AM: My Life Me 8:30AM: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 9:00AM: Time Force 9:30AM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 10:00AM: Regular Show 10:30AM: Adventure Time 11:00AM: Doraemon 11:30AM: My Dad the Rock Star 12:00PM: Animal Yokochō 12:30PM: Ned's Newt 1:00PM: Time Force 1:30PM: Ben 10 (2016) 2:00PM: Time Force 2:30PM: Barbarian Warrior Rabbits 3:00PM: Cottonsweet 3:30PM: Regular Show 4:00PM: Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers 4:30PM: Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet 5:00PM: Time Force 5:30PM: Time Force 6:00PM: AnimeNation/AnimeNation Action/Girl Power 8:00PM: Baseball Team 106 8:30PM: Lucid Fantasy 9:00PM: PriPara 9:30PM: Chibi Maruko-chan 10:00PM: Corrector Yui 10:30PM: Softball Victory Team 11:00PM: The One 11:30PM: The Laughing Salesman 12:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 12:30AM: Moon Rabbit Squad 1:00AM: Ayano's Secret 1:30AM: Ayano's Secret 2:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 2:30AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Ned's Newt Wednesdays 6:00AM: Wayside 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: Chloe 8:00AM: Barbarian Warrior Rabbits 8:30AM: Time Force 9:00AM: Baseball Team 106 9:30AM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 10:00AM: Grojband 10:30AM: ToonMarty 11:00AM: My Life Me 11:30AM: Time Force 12:00PM: Zoids: New Century 12:30PM: Zoids: New Century 1:00PM: Regular Show 1:30PM: Craig of the Creek 2:00PM: Ned's Newt 2:30PM: Ned's Newt 3:00PM: Webkinz: The Animated Series 3:30PM: BonBonRibbon 4:00PM: Hard Rock 101: Rock On! 4:30PM: Robot Warriors 5:00PM: Time Force 5:30PM: Time Force 6:00PM: AnimeNation/AnimeNation Action/Girl Power 8:00PM: Time Force 8:30PM: Cottonsweet 9:00PM: Mew Mew Power 9:30PM: Cottonsweet 10:00PM: Princess of Halloween Night 10:30PM: Kari the Magic Bunny 11:00PM: Ayano's Secret 11:30PM: Roast King 12:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 12:30AM: Go-Go! Music Club 1:00AM: Ayano's Secret 1:30AM: Ayano's Secret 2:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 2:30AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Ned's Newt Thursdays 6:00AM: Kaitou Joker 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: The Amazing 3 8:00AM: The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe 8:30AM: Adventure Time 9:00AM: Adventures of a Gamer 9:30AM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 10:00AM: Islands of Wakfu 10:30AM: Time Force 11:00AM: Time Force 11:30AM: Grossology 12:00PM: Grossology 12:30PM: Wayside 1:00PM: Wayside 1:30PM: My Life Me 2:00PM: My Dad the Rock Star 2:30PM: ToonMarty 3:00PM: Adventure Time 3:30PM: Grossology 4:00PM: Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet 4:30PM: Stitch! The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure 5:00PM: Time Force 5:30PM: Time Force 6:00PM: AnimeNation/AnimeNation Action/Girl Power 8:00PM: Islands of Wakfu 8:30PM: Max Steel (2017) 9:00PM: Wunschpunsch (2020) 9:30PM: Onegai My Melody 10:00PM: Inazuma Eleven 10:30PM: Islands of Wakfu 11:00PM: The NickFamily Challenge 11:30PM: Get Viral 12:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 12:30AM: Ayano's Secret 1:00AM: Ayano's Secret 1:30AM: Ayano's Secret 2:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 2:30AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Ned's Newt Fridays 6:00AM: Transformers: Armada 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: Transformers: Energon 8:00AM: Transformers: Cybertron 8:30AM: Regular Show 9:00AM: Road to Infinity 9:30AM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 10:00AM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 10:30AM: Grojband 11:00AM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 11:30AM: Time Force 12:00PM: Adventure Time 12:30PM: Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet 1:00PM: Time Force 1:30PM: Time Force 2:00PM: My Life Me 2:30PM: My Life Me 3:00PM: My Life Me 3:30PM: My Life Me 4:00PM: AnimeNation/AnimeNation Action/Girl Power 6:00PM: Mon Colle Knights 6:30PM: Mon Colle Knights 7:00PM - 2:00AM: YTV Family Fridays 2:00AM: League of Super Evil 2:30AM: Grossology 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Ned's Newt Saturdays 6:00AM: Time Force 6:30AM: Time Force 7:00AM: Palm Town 7:30AM: - 12:00PM: EXO_Weekends 12:00PM: Time Force 12:30PM: Time Force 1:30PM: Cottonsweet 1:30PM: Cottonsweet 2:00PM: Baseball Team 106 2:30PM: Baseball Team 106 3:00PM: ToonMarty 3:30PM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 4:00PM: Ned's Newt 4:30PM: My Life Me 5:00PM: Time Force 5:30PM: Cottonsweet 6:00PM: Card Masters 6:30PM: CodeScan 7:00PM: Pokémon-chan Sun & Moon 7:30PM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 8:00PM: Beyblade Burst 8:30PM: Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest 9:00PM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 9:30PM: Pokémon: The Series: XYZ 10:00PM: Powerpuff Girls Z 10:30PM: Time Force 11:00PM: Astro Boy (1963) 11:30PM: Astro Boy (1963) 12:00AM: Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier 12:30AM: Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier 1:00AM: Hikaru no Go 1:30AM: Hikaru no Go 2:00AM: Chargeman Ken! 2:30AM: Chargeman Ken! 3:00AM: Tetsunoshin 3:30AM: Tetsunoshin 4:00AM: Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever 4:30AM: Cyclone Robots 5:00AM: Softball Victory Team Unite! 5:30AM: Softball Victory Team Unite! Sundays 6:00AM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 6:30AM: Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest 7:00AM: Pokémon: The Series: XYZ 7:30AM: - 12:00PM: EXO_Weekends 12:00PM: Pokémon: RéBURST 12:30PM: Pokémon: The Series: XYZ 1:00PM: Ned's Newt 1:30PM: My Life Me 2:00PM: Time Force 2:30PM: Time Force 3:00PM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 3:30PM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 4:00PM: Adventure Time 4:30PM: Adventure Time 5:00PM: Zoids: Chaotic Century 5:30PM: Sketch 6:00PM: Time Force 6:30PM: Time Force 7:00PM: Cottonsweet 7:30PM: Spaced Out 8:00PM: Time Force 8:30PM: Cottonsweet 9:00PM: My Hero Academia Smash!! 9:30PM: Amnesia 10:00PM: Azumanga Daioh 10:30PM: Himouto! Umaru-chan 11:00PM: Crayon Shin-chan 11:30PM: Ayano's Secret 12:00AM: Wolf Girl and Black Prince 12:30AM: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers 1:00AM: Mega Man: Powered Up 1:30AM: Millennium Snow 2:00AM: Chloe 2:30AM: Time Force 3:00AM: Time Force 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Ned's Newt